Azure Vow
Event Period: 6 AM May 16th, 2014 - 1 AM May 24th, 2014 Reward Exchange Deadline: 6 AM May 16th, 2014 - 10 PM May 28th, 2014 Story Having safely escaped back into the sky, the party plunges forth through the darkness, chasing after the Hollow Chaos. The time to save Celia has come, and for that to come to fruition Lecia needs to harness all of Nano's powers. With the backup of her father, Walfrid, can Lecia manage to rid the clouded skies and bring about sunlight once more? How to Play *Proceed through the event quest until raid bosses appear. If you run out of stamina, you can use cure waters to recover. *Defeat raid bosses with your brigade members to get aerial medallions and stones. If you run out of AP, you can use zephyr sodas or holy powders to recover. To deal a lot of damage, use sky powder to make 6-AP attacks. *Tap Exchange Stones on the Rewards tab of the event screen to exchange wind stones, cyclone stones and utopia stones for special rewards *Get ranked based on how many aerial medallions you collect. Aim for the top for the best rewards! Daily Event Bonus Zephyr Soda and wind stones are available for free on the event screen once every 24 hours, starting at the beginning of your campaign. *One Zephy Soda recovers 1 AP during the event. *'Wind Stones' can be exchanged for rewards. On the Azure Vow screen, select the Rewards tab, then tap the Exchange Stones button. Bonus High Rares Just for Playing! Visit the main Azure Vow screen during the event to get a free High Rare event card. Three more copies are available in the quest; evolve them all together to make an S Rare event card! Goodly Falcon High Rare (PWR: 25) ATK: 3,460 DEF: 2,620 Skill: Medium boost to this card's ATK (40 %) Event Skill: Small boost to damage against Obsidian Ring in Azure Vow / Small boost to damage against other raid bosses Cards with Current Event skills Cards Available Through Questing | | |- | | | |} Rewards Cards | | |- | |} Exchange Stones Wind and Cyclone Box 1 Sky Puppeteer Box 2 Sky Dragon Ethica Box 3 Sky Dragon Ethica Box 4 Sky Dragon Ethica Utopia :Box 1-3: Draw Grand Admiral Walfrid :Box 4+: Draw entire contents : Special Raid Point Victory Point Notes: :*Victory points are awarded at the start of the campaign following your brigade's victory. :*To get the 9-victory point reward, win all 8 campaigns, fullfill the conditions for extra victory point, and collect at least 4,000,000 aerial medallions during the event. Killer Completion To earn 1 killer completion, you must win a campaign and collect 150,000 aerial medallions during it. To earn 2-9 killer completions, you must win a campaign and collect 500,000 aerial medallions during it. Notes: :*Victory points and killer completions are awarded at the start of the campaign following your brigade's victory. :*To win 8-9 killer completions, you must win a campaign and collect 500,000 aerial medallions during it. In addition, you must have a grand total of 8,000,000 aerial medallions. :*To get the 9-killer completion reward, win all eight campaigns, fullfill the conditions for extra killer completion, and collect at least 8,000,000 aerial medallions during the event. Daily Ranking Rewards ;You cannot claim rewards above unless you have the required number of aerial medallions. :If you are ranked 1-5 in the daily rankings, but do not have enough aerial medallions to get the reward you'll get the following instead: :Cyclone Stone x 20 :Wind Stone x 70 :Zephyr Soda x 18 Ranking Rewards #1-#30 :Grand Admiral Walfrid x 2 :Sky Dragon Ethica x 1 :Persephone x 1 :Devil Queen x 1 :SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x 3 :Reward Card Pack Claim Ticket x 8 :Virtue Point x 400 #31-#50 :Grand Admiral Walfrid x 1 :Sky Dragon Ethica x 1 :Persephone x 1 :Devil Queen x 1 :SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x 2 :Reward Card Pack Claim Ticket x 6 :Virtue Point x 350 #51-#100 :Grand Admiral Walfrid x 1 :Sky Dragon Ethica x 1 :Persephone x 1 :Devil Princess x 2 :SR/SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x 2 :Reward Card Pack Claim Ticket x 4 :Virtue Point x 300 #101-#400 :Grand Admiral Walfrid x 1 :Sky Dragon Ethica x 1 :Persephone x 1 :Devil Princess x 1 :SR/SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x 1 :Reward Card Pack Claim Ticket x 3 :Virtue Point x 250 #401-#800 :Grand Admiral Walfrid x 1 :Sky Dragon Ethica x 1 :Persephone x 1 :Devil Princess x 1 :SR/SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x 1 :Reward Card Pack Claim Ticket x 2 :Virtue Point x 200 #801-#1,200 :Sky Dragon Ethica x 1 :Persephone x 1 :Devil Princess x 2 :SR/SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x 1 :Reward Card Pack Claim Ticket x 2 :Virtue Point x 150 #1,201-#1,999 :Sky Dragon Ethica x 1 :Persephone x 1 :Devil Princess x 1 :SR/SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x 1 :Reward Card Pack Claim Ticket x 2 :Virtue Point x 100 #2,001-#2,999 :Sky Dragon Ethica x 1 :Sky Puppeteer x 1 :Devil Princess x 1 :HR-SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x 5 :Reward Card Pack Claim Ticket x 2 :Mini Holy Powder x 20 :Virtue Point x 100 #3,001-#4,999 :Sky Dragon Ethica x 1 :Sky Puppeteer x 1 :Devil Princess x 1 :HR-SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x 3 :Reward Card Pack Claim Ticket x 2 :Mini Holy Powder x 20 :Virtue Point x 50 #5,001-#9,999 :Sky Puppeteer x 1 :Devil Princess x 1 :HR-SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x 1 :Mini Holy Powder x 18 :Virtue Point x 35 :Reward Card Pack Claim Ticket x 1 #10,001-#20,000 :R-SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x 3 :Mini Holy Powder x 16 :Virtue Point x 25 #20,001-#40,000 :R-SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x 2 :Mini Holy Powder x 14 :Virtue Point x 20 #40,001-#80,000 :R-SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x 1 :Mini Holy Powder x 12 :Virtue Point x 15 #80,001-#120,000 :Mini Holy Powder x 10 :Virtue Point x 10 #120,001-#160,000 :Mini Holy Powder x 8 :Virtue Point x 5 ;Special Placement Reward #2,000 :Grand Admiral Walfrid x 1 :Virtue Points x 200 :Reward CP Claim Ticket x 2 #3,000 :Grand Admiral Walfrid x 1 :Virtue Points x 150 :Reward CP Claim Ticket x 2 #5,000 :Grand Admiral Walfrid x 1 :Virtue Points x 100 :Reward CP Claim Ticket x 1 #10,000 :Grand Admiral Walfrid x 1 :Virtue Points x 75 :Reward CP Claim Ticket x 1 : Category:Quest Events Category:Raid Boss Events